Marketing
This is the easiest way to get MONEY Currency: Every currency have 14Lv each Lv is 100 time more expensive # Coin: the first currency get by killing monster and sell bellow legendary (it’s also useless because you can only by sh*ty stuff with it) # Evoluty: you can only get this from boss and the black market (it’s the a lobby currency and the weakest black market currency) # Amero: a rare currency ,you can only get it by mining Amero Ore (only 1% appearing in a planet), daily mission/reward and event stuff (use to buy divine item and use to buy boost/VIP and to perfect revive) # GGG: Golden God Gold or GGG, it can be harvest using golden miner (a limted to level machine), it is a farming currency (you pay your minion with these and you also can buy more golden miner with these and it is also use to buy structure) # Liquid Energy: use to research and use research troop , it is also use to call armored or magical troop (get by use energy well also a farming item) # Maginite: a farming currency get by killing magic creatures or farm using a magic drill (structure) it is use to call spell # Vianium: get from city struture-lab,office; you can aslo buy this, it is use to make tech stuff # Research point: use to research new or forgotten tech/magic you get this from lab and office # Food: get by throw food in to a TrooperStation (your troop need these to go to battle) # Man Point: it is generate by barrack it get boost by office and apartment building, you need this to call trooper # EM: Evolution Moneyz can only obtain by real money (úse to buy VIP and super item) # Black Market: you can find black market anywhere it often sell illegal item (if it appear in your city you can arrest it to get instant GGG and gain your peolpe trust and loyalty but decrease mafia respect but if you don’t you get a daily GGG reward for a amout of time and gain mafia respect and decrease people trust) you can also buy thing in the black market in secret( don’t get caught or you will go to jail) because the item can‘t be bought in normal market you can only open a Black Market (although it randomly arpear) if you have ten player around you say yes and pay a high amount of GGG or you just need to pay 3$/ month to get the FreeBlackMarket Pass Farming Structure: There are a lot of farming struture it can only use in War and defence planet/land to build war stuff Farming Material in city can only move by Transport( airport,port,....) City building It contain: apartment(boost manpoint and research point) ,food stall (use to boost food and troop stamina and people happiness), lab (boost tech troop and make research point), office (gain GGG and increase intelligence and boost research point), school (boost intellingence of troop and increase people happiness), transport (use to transport good and increase people trust) , law/crime enforcer (gain trust) Market Sell only legal item (item that get legalized by the owner) with GGG the more you buy the higher the price the more you sell the lower the prize You can also invest in something (if the price go up you get GGG if not you lose GGG) General fact: You can sell and buy better or worst stuff depend on your Marketing Skill (it can also affect the prize) Bank You can store money in the bank (you can’t lost these money unless someone steal the money) you can gain money from the bank if you have GOAT) you can increase the money you can store if you pay amelo If you get Vip card from daily/event reward to active those but be careful to not get rob Amelo shop You can buy super rare or event item with amelo, you can also buy VIP+ here , you can also buy stuff with real money